


Gryffinsnore

by elapses



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapses/pseuds/elapses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silencio, old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffinsnore

"I'm so happy," said Jessica, latching onto Seohyun's back as everyone started to get up from dinner. "I was so sure I was going to be the only one who wasn't in Gryffindor!

"Yes, well," Seohyun began softly.

"I mean, obviously it'd've been even better if you were in Slytherin with me, but you would've never been in Slytherin," Jessica continued. "I'm so glad, though! You can sit with me at Quidditch matches, and we can just root for anyone so long as it's not Gryffindor, it'll be fun!"

Seohyun shook her head. She hadn't quite had the time to herself, in the brief moments since her sorting, to process this, hasn't had time to think about house rivalries and Quidditch games and it wasn't even like she even cared about Quidditch, it was just that in all her fantasies about Hogwarts she had never even considered the possibility that she might not end up in the same house as her sisters.

"I knew it," said Sunny brightly, as the rest of the girls, the red and gold of their ties starker than ever, began to surround them. "Our maknae never could've been anything but a Ravenclaw. Pay up, Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon made a show of digging around in her robes for three sickles before she dramatically placed them in Sunny's hand, scowling. "I thought she'd choose Gryffindor, at least."

"You can choose?" Seohyun gasped.

"Sometimes," shrugged Taeyeon. "I guess if you're on the fence, I don't know, it didn't really give me a chance, but with those who are more borderline, like Tiffany..."

"I didn't choose," sniffed Tiffany indignantly. "It considered Hufflepuff, yes, but ultimately it felt that at spirit I was a Gryffindor."

"I chose," shrugged Yuri. "I don't see what's so bad about it."

"Nobody told me I could choose," said Seohyun sadly. "If I had known I wouldn't've..."

"It'll be fine," said Yoona, putting a hand on Seohyun's shoulder. "I can't believe you aren't going to be in our dorm, though, that'll be weird."

Against herself, Seohyun began to cry. Hyoyeon was at her side in a second, wrapping her arm swiftly around Seohyun's shoulders and glaring vaguely at the circle around them before realizing that there was no one she could blame for Seohyun's tears.

"I know it's silly to cry over," said Seohyun. "I just wasn't expecting this. It's already bad enough that none of you are in my year, I just thought... I don't like to be alone."

"You won't be alone!" piped Sunny. "I'm sure there are lots of perfectly lovely Ravenclaws."

"Do we even know any Ravenclaws, though?" grunted an older Hufflepuff boy behind them. "They seem to be a bit of a superior lot."

"EUNHYUK!!" shrieked Tiffany in horror at the same time as Sooyoung groaned, "Can't you see that you're making it worse?"

"Don't just throw spell words around like that!" says Eunhyuk, sweeping away as quickly as he'd come.

"Don't worry, Joohyun," said Yoona, stepping forward and taking the hand Hyoyeon wasn't holding. "I'm sure you'll like the Ravenclaws, they're like you."

"And Key and Minho'll be here next year," said Yuri. "They might be in Rav — but no, probably not, actually."

"We know boys now?" said Seohyun in distaste, wrinkling her nose.


End file.
